A Confession in the Day of Jerza (Jellal x Erza)
by cclenaleechama
Summary: This is my first ever FF (I still don't understand FFN). This is a fanfiction based off of how I somewhat wish Fairy Tail chapter 264 could have been: with more Jerza. (Some scenes/words are the same as the manga, you have been warned) Pretty much just how I wanted the chapter to end.


Erza x Jellal Fanfiction based on Chapter 263 + 264

"I didn't think we'd ever be able to see each other again" Erza stated, as her eyes began to slowly well up with tears.

"Erza…" Jellal said, unsure of what he really should be doing.

Jellal slowly cupped his hands around her face, and Erza did the same. He pulled her closer for a kiss, and the two of them shared a kiss in the sunset. Succumbing to the enjoyment, Jellal suddenly realized what he was doing. He shoved her away, remembering the rules stated for Crime Sorciere. Erza, who was now blushing, seemed surprised. Jellal then changed the atmosphere by telling her that he had a fiancée.

"I-I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" Erza proclaimed, seriously blushing as Jellal turned away. She knew what that meant. He was lying.

"Jellal…You're lying. I know. Why, why are you lying to me?" Erza demanded, offended, as tears began forming in her eyes again.

"How, how could you tell?" Jellal stammered, as Erza smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I was right. It's written all over your face. You've always been a terrible liar." Erza said, smiling as she recalled some happy moments in their past. She giggled. "You always look away when you lie, and you just did, so tell me, why did you lie to me? Can't you trust me?"

Jellal smiled at that fact. Erza could always seem to tell what he was thinking. His longing for her grew.

"It's because …of Crime sorciere. There are several rules we must follow. We cannot fall in love with those who walk in the ligh-" Jellal turned red. He just realized that what he had said could sound like a confession: and it was one, though he swore to himself never to tell her personally, in order to keep her from losing her composure.

"Never fall in love with those who walk in the light? What does that mean..? Who is the one who walks in the light?" Erza flushed. She had just realized who that was and what Jellal had said meant.

"Oh uh, uhm…" She didn't know what to say, and she could tell that Jellal didn't either.

"…Um..Jellal, don't be shy with me, please. We've known each other since we were young, and had to suffer being slaves together in that Tower.." Erza stopped. She didn't want to continue reminding Jellal of those painful memories he had during the time he was controlled.

Jellal had finally mustered up courage to say the next words he did. "It is exactly what it seems to mean. I do love you" He couldn't continue any further, it was far too embarrassing for him.

"…..Is…that true?" Erza slowly asked.

"Yes. It is. Though I know that you don't share the same feelings to me…" Jellal turned away from her. This is the most awkward he had ever felt in his life.

"Tha-that's not true. That's not true at all" Erza said, making Jellal turn her way. She slowly grasped his face, then pulled him in to kiss her. Jellal turned beet red. He didn't know what to say, not like he could speak with her soft lips pressed against his. This accidental confession had suddenly turned into much more, and he couldn't keep up with it. She, his childhood crush, loved him?! Jellal pulled away, slowly, still in disbelief that this could be happening. Erza smiled, though she looked like she wanted to know why he turned away.

"I've loved you since as long as I can remember. I thought of you every day since I escaped from the Tower, hoping you could come to your senses and wishing to help you" Erza said, shyly, as the two of them blushed.

"But, a relationship for us is …still impossible" Jellal proclaimed, sadly, though it was undoubtedly true. He saw Erza's face drop, and he felt guilty for that.

"Why? Why is it impossible?" Erza slowly demanded, attempting to piece together the reasoning for why they couldn't be together.

"The same as the way I confessed with you. I'm a fugitive, and you're a mage. Because of my sins, I cannot further involve myself with guilds. Really, I shouldn't even be meeting with you Fairy Tail members right now. I can't dare cause any more trouble for you guys, especially you, Erza." Jellal said, watching Erza's reactions. To his surprise, she smiled.

"That's also not true. You haven't caused me any trouble. I'm the one who started it, it's my entire fault. If you hadn't rescued me and put yourself in my place, the entire Zeref thing would have never happened and we wouldn't be speaking like this. You helped me so many times. I heard you in my mind when I was fighting against a tough opponent, and it was you speaking to me that helped me win" Erza stated.

"I helped you because I loved you. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I was the one who came up with the idea to escape, which caused you trouble. You even lost an eye for that. I'm the one to blame, so don't worry about it" Jellal replied.

"That's all in the past now" Erza said, trying to make her point clear. "That won't stop me from loving you or wanting to be with you"

"But, but.." Jellal started to say, then he saw Erza's face. "You're right, you're always right."

"That's not true" Erza began. She reached for him, to embrace him again, when she was abruptly stopped.

"Heyo!~" exclaimed Meredy, waving her hand back and forth to the two who were just about to hug each other.

"Me-Meredy!" Jellal proclaimed. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Erza quickly pulled away "Oh, well, haha, it's getting late! I'll head back to the rest of my team and see how they're holding up!" Erza ran away.

"Well well. You confessed to her? We were watching the whole thing you know" Ultear said, pulling up behind Meredy.

"A-huh!" Meredy beamed, then the two women began giggling among themselves about how Jellal confessed in such a wimpy manner.

"Hey!" Jellal said, then, trying to change the topic he stated "well, we have to get a move on. Other wise we'll be found. We're going to have to leave the mages of Fairy Tail now for their safety".

Meredy pouted "Oh c'mon Jellal, we know that's not what you want~"

Jellal turned away, hoping the evening dimness would hide his embarrassment. "Let's get going, and say good bye to Fairy Tail. I hope they do well in the games.."

Ultear smiled. Meredy took a pounce on this opportunity "What do you mean 'Fairy Tail'? you're only thinking about Erza and you know it!"

"Alright already! Let's go!" Ultear said, laughing quietly.

The 3 mages said farewell to Erza, the only conscious member of Fairy Tail at this time. They then put their cloaks up, and started to go into the darkness. Erza watched them closely, waving to them. She noticed Jellal turned back. He smiled to her. She smiled back. It was a happy ending for the two of them, for now atleast.

Back at the guild, the others teased Erza for being so air-headed.

"What happened between you and Jellal? Juvia wants to know!" Juvia said, turning red as she saw Grey without his shirt on yet again.

"N-nothing." said Erza, though on the inside, she knew that this was just the start of a long and beautiful relationship.


End file.
